deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chris Thorpe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adam MacIntyre page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 12:06, October 18, 2010 Yeah, well I'm freelance pal. I s'pose so. There's no real harm in letting it go for a while though. I don't archive till the page becomes uncomfortably long, and it's getting close. I'll archive it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, also, you quoted Frank incorrectly. "Remember that name 'cause the whole world's gonna know in three days." There's no "time" at the end. Just sayin'. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Think you're a professional, huh? Well, I don't have screen capture stuff, which is what you need. If you have Fraps you can record it with the right stuff and it takes a screenshot a second. Anyway if you have equipment to do screen capturing, then you can just take a pic with Frank's camera and screen cap it, but I don't know how to do that since I don't have that kind of equipment. I'm looking at getting some for Christmas though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well the way to use X360 stuff for Fraps is to use the screen capping stuff to record onto your computer. Equipment is a must for console sreen captures. Also, thanks! I'm so happy! =D http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, it's always nice to have a good user capable of screenshots! Hope you stick around and edit. =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought you seemed familiar. I did a bit of editing there. Not a lot though, since most of the info I could add is already there. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Speculation is everywhere, and I don't appreciate it most of the time. Y'know according to this the L4D wiki is number 2 of the top ten horror wikis? Dead Rising is number 1. I wish I could get the L4D2 DLC, but my disc is broken. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Having a broken disc doesn't prevent me from downloading it, it prevents me from playing it once it's downloaded. I'd rather saves the points for something else than buy DLC for a game that doesn't work. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd get games for PC except that my graphics card is eff'd up, and the backup one doesn't work either. I can only run 2-D games, if the graphics are 3-D in ANY way then my comp can't play it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :What really makes me mad about it is that it USED to be able to run all sorts of games - Spore, Halo, all that kind of stuff. Now it can't even run DIABLO. Jeez. I probably wouldn't sacrifice my Xbox graphics card even if I DID know how to do it. Then I couldn't play Dead Rising! http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean, even though I'd only use PC to play a few games, it'd still be nice for it to y'know, actually work. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey dude thanks for putting that picture on the Katana article. DynasticAnthony 18:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Well, they aren't breaking any rules since they didn't do it here... And we can't exactly prove who it was. If I find out I'll temp block them for a couple days. Don't worry about it. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) The Impossible is Possible Hey, I saw the message you left asking what The Impossible is Possible is for. It's a second amendment challenge exclusive for the wii version of DR1. Sumtaedium 16:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) We May Be Moving Our community is deciding whether we should leave wikia for our own site: Forum:Moving Your comments are welcome. Voting closes on Saturday. If the community decides to leave, we will be meeting on IRC at: 6 pm EST/5 pm CST/4 pm MST/3 pm PST/11 pm GMT this Saturday, December 18. at http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=deadrisingwikis to work out details. You are welcome to join us. - Ash Crimson 02:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC)